I Loved Her First
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Logan's thoughts on his daughter's wedding...songfic, oneshot


_**God, this idea has been drivin' me crazy all week, ever since I heard this song! This story is probably really sappy, so there's your warning. Shouldn't be too Ooc though….wutever. Have fun…or don't…read it…**_

**_Its Logan reflecting on his daughter's wedding._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

Logan stood at the back of the garden, near the rosebushes, his arms folded across his chest in a familiar pose.

That was his baby girl out there, in that sparkling white dress, dancing so close to that boy…too close, in his opinion. The couple was alone in the middle of all the wedding flowers, seemingly oblivious to all those around them, lost in the music of their first dance.

He was at least happy she was smiling; she had such a beautiful smile, his girl. It was just like her mother's, just like Jean's, all bright and sparky. Could light up any room, should it need to. And that hair of hers…that fiery red hair, tinted with just a bit of his dark smoky color, put the glistening of the stars to shame.

When she'd turned thirteen, when he'd first realized she was going to be just a stunningly beautiful as Jean herself, he knew he should have gone Rapunzel on her and locked her up in a tower. Then he could have kept her his perfect darling forever…but Jean wouldn't let him. Jean always made him be nice to her boyfriends.

Then that one boy had come along, and she'd spent all her time with him.

Jean watched then with a mother's eyes, keeping her distance and watching neutrally.

Logan was afraid he would break her heart.

He was cocky, and a bit clumsy, a lazy student, and a bit of an arrogant asshole.

Probably got it from the old man.

He did seem to really love her though, judging by his sudden shaping up.

He'd actually asked Logan's permission to marry her, which he had given after Jean had softened him up a bit.

He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to give his only daughter away in marriage, but he had.

It was a very large sacrifice, too, considering the fact that he was getting Scooter boy's spawn as a son-in-law.

Logan snorted to himself.

It was a bit ironic, considering Jean's history with Scott himself.

Who knew Logan's daughter would marry Scott's son?

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me _

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything _

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

What had happened to the years?

It seemed just yesterday, Arielle Storm Grey had pounced on him Christmas morning, begging him to wake Mommy and get the camera so she could open the Barbie Dream house she was so sure she would receive.

And of course, she had gotten it, because she had asked Daddy for it, and Daddy never said no.

He remembered taking her out during the first snow when she was seven and teaching her how to ice skate on ice Bobby had kindly frozen safer than safe, and then wrapping her up in blankets and making her hot chocolate afterwards.

He missed her high-pitched little girl laugh, the one she used to use all the time. Arielle laughed all the time. The world was just an amusing place for her.

He remembered her ninth birthday, the day he'd first taken her out on the motorcycle, and how she'd shrieked with fear and excitement, digging her small hands into his back.

Jean had really flipped her lid over that one, but Arielle was hooked on the motorbike from then on.

She'd taken to stealing Scott's when she was sixteen, something Logan encouraged greatly.

Clapping drew him back through the years to the present, and he saw that Arielle and Jason had finished their dance. Others were joining in now, and Jean would probably come find him soon.

He watched Arielle and Jason take a seat under the lights, smiling at each other and talking softly, Arielle leaning her head on Jason's shoulder.

Maybe the boy did love her.

But he would never love her more than Logan.

_I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

She was practically a baby and more so she was his baby. He was the first man in her life, the man she'd modeled her opinion of what a man should be after she and the man she looked up to protect and shelter her.

She seemed just as naïve of the world tonight as she had when he'd first held her the day she was born, when Jean had handed her over to him, and she'd looked at him with her huge green eyes and watched him calmly, sucking her tiny thumb.

How was he supposed to give her to another man, how was he supposed to let something so innocent be exposed to the world?

Oh boy was he going soft.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw her with you_

_It was only matter of time._

He remembered finding out she was going out with Scott's son.

"**_Momma, I'm going out tonight." Arielle has said, setting down the phone._**

"_**What? Where, Ari! Its six thirty, and you suddenly decide you've got plans-" **_

_**Jean had started in on a lecture, going on about a rule Logan probably ignored most of the time.**_

"_**Jason asked me out." Arielle had interrupted.**_

"**_BOYSCOUT'S SON!??!" Logan had roared. He remembered Jean turning away and giggling before she composed herself._**

"_**Now, honey, that's not fair. Jason is-"**_

"_**Boyscout's son!" Logan repeated.**_

_**Arielle rolled her eyes and started filing her nails.**_

"_**What is it with you and Mr. Summers, Daddy? You like, are on a constant testosterone high around him!"**_

"_**DO NOT say testosterone around me!" Logan snapped.**_

_**Arielle giggled.**_

"**_I'm going to get ready," she started, skipping off with a smile. She turned around and grinned wickedly before entering her room. "Testosterone, testosterone, testosterone!" _**

_**Logan groaned.**_

The first date Jason had appeared in a leather jacket holding a motorcycle helmet. Complete with spiky hair. No good scoundrel in Logan's opinion. And no way was his daughter getting on a motorcycle with him. Of course, Jean talked him out of making a scene, and after he was satisfied that he had scared the hell out of Jason and was sure he'd take care of Arielle, he let them go.

Reluctantly. He'd rather been hoping Jason would cry and run back to daddy.

Logan had noticed one night, when Jason came to their door to pick up Arielle for a night in the city, that she was completely serious about this guy. It was apparent from the light in her eyes, and the extra care she put into making her self look pretty, though she didn't really need any artificial beauty.

He'd realized that she wanted to keep this one, maybe even falling in love with him.

He had known that she was growing up, and the time was coming when he would lose her, and it had frankly scared the hell out of him.

I mean, she was _his baby._

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, gentle hands pulling him around. He looked down at Jean, beautiful in her soft green mother-of-the-bride dress. Her face was a little more lined than it had been twenty-two years ago, but to Logan she looked just the same. To him, she seemed to have barely aged at all, though she insisted she was old.

"Are you pouting?" she asked, taking his hand in hers and cocking an eyebrow. Logan could tell she had been crying. She'd been crying throughout the wedding actually, and he could do nothing to comfort her because of the openness of the ceremony.

"Do you remember reading her Beauty and the Beast?" Logan asked, turning towards her.

Jean smiled in return.

"She knew all the words. She always said that the beast wasn't really mean, he was just-"

"Misunderstood." They finished together. Jean laughed. She turned away to look at the scenery, and her lips trembled.

"Do you think she'll be happy?" she asked, her voice a bit higher than usual.

Logan squeezed her hand. "You know me. I only think she's happy if she's my little girl again, in pigtails and Cinderella PJs."

Jean laughed, but it sounded watery and forced.

"Hey," Logan said softly, putting a hand under her chin and looking into her watery eyes, "I trust her. And she wouldn't be with him unless she really loved him. She'll do just fine, she's a strong girl." He comforted.

"Of course she's a strong girl. She's your daughter."

Tears started to pour down Jean's face.

"I just…I just…It's like I'm losing her forever…." Logan wrapped his arms around her and brushed through her hair with his fingers, knowing exactly how she felt.

"It's like…I mean, she's not going to come to me anymore when she's angry or sad…she's not going to run to me and tell me about her dates or watch those old Disney movies with me…she's my baby, Logan, and she's all grown up."

Logan put his chin on her head. These past few months had been so hectic for the women, he'd barely noticed Jean's feelings on the matter. He'd thought he was the one who was acting selfish, wanting to keep Arielle his forever.

Now he realized that Jean had just as much fear and sadness as he did. They hadn't actually been able to talk alone, or be together peacefully, what with all the wedding plans and Logan's frequent arguments with both Arielle and Scott…everything had just been so hectic, he'd forgotten the most important thing in his life.

Jean pulled back and kissed his cheek chastely.

"You have been the most amazing father to her. You're the reason she is who she is today. I never could have done it without you."

Logan blinked and focused on a spot over her shoulder. His eyes were burning.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it still hurts to give her away_

_I loved her first._

"Daddy?"

Logan let go of Jean's arms and turned away, happy fro the distraction.

Arielle smiled at him, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

"You promised you'd dance with me."

Logan smiled.

When she was seven, she'd made him promise he would dance with her at her wedding, to 'our song' as she called it.

"I got the DJ to play it." She said softly. Arielle's eyes sparkled. Jean stepped around Logan's shoulder and wiped her tears away.

"You look beautiful, darling." She said. She turned to Logan.

"Go show Jason how it's done." She said, laughing. She went back to her seat near Moira and laughed, wiping more tears as she did so.

"Ready?" Arielle asked. She held out her hand, and Logan took it, swallowing it completely.

He led her out onto the dance floor, barely aware that everyone was watching, and raised his eyebrows at the music.

Arielle giggled.

"You promised! You promised we dance to our song!" she said lightly.

Beauty and the Beast was playing.

Logan smiled and made a face at her.

"When I was little, that used to scare me." Arielle said. She giggled again, and then smiled at him.

"I love you, Daddy."

Logan kissed her forehead.

"I know."

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Well…how was it?? I almost cried writing it, but that's just how sentimental I am...the song has been driving me crazy! I heard it once and then this story just APPEARED out of NO WHERE! Anyway. I though it was fun to right…I love that song…I want it played at my wedding…. Oh, BTW….please review. Make Logan happy. **_

**_P.s in case you were wondering, Ororo is Jason's mother. NOBODY FLAME ME FOR THAT ONE! It was just the way I wanted it._**


End file.
